Betwixt
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: The links, unseen and seen, that connect each and every moment together. Follow the lives of the heroes who changed everything. All pairings. Ratings will vary. Drabbles. Chapter 17: Hideous
1. Technically

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

This is basically a big collection of drabbles, oneshots, etc, based on TOS. Primarily because I've never done one before and also I have so many TOS ideas that I just had to write a few down. I will also warn you now that there will be ALL KINDS of genres and pairings, and they will probably be pretty weird. Ratings change per chapter.

**Genre:** General, introspective.  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairings:** Onesided Tabatha/Mithos.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tabatha liked cute things.

As a doll, she wasn't supposed to have preferences. She wasn't supposed to have feelings. Technically, if you wanted to nit-pick, she wasn't supposed to be _alive_, either.

But she was, and she did.

As an example, Tabatha liked the Gnomelettes that visited Altessa's sometimes. She found their brash, in-your-face attitudes endearing. She supposed (again, something dolls did not do) that the Gnomelette's were like this to make up for their lack of size. Sometimes Tabatha brought them food. Altessa would gruffly remind her that they didn't really appreciate it, but Tabatha brought it regardless. She disagreed with Altessa's opinion. (Again, dolls were not supposed to argue with their masters.)

Tabatha found the heroes that visited cute. The obvious candidates for this were Genis and Presea; Although Tabatha knew the truth behind Presea's sad, glassy-eyed stare, and why she seemed so much wiser then some of those older then she, her sad little smiles and her slow, measured reactions were really quite...cute.  
Genis, meanwhile, spoke like a genius, but he was still a child in so many ways, but he was always trying to be so grown-up.

Lloyd and Zelos were strangely similar in their cute factor. It was something about their easy-going, optimism that did it. It was hard to explain, but if you looked at it closely, you could just see it.

Sheena and Colette were cute. Colette, the clumsy, sweet-natured Chosen, a clueless saviour of her dying world. Her heart-felt speeches, angelic gold hair and blue eyes all seemed to meld in seamlessly with her silliness and gentle demeanour.  
Sheena is like Colette in that way. The fumbling, adolescent awkwardness that a Mizuho ninja should not really possess was reason enough to consider Sheena Fujibayashi cute, but there was also her feisty, stubborn loyalty that made her so strangely endearing.

Raine and Regal seemed completely bizarre choices for being cute, but Tabatha could tell you why with a smile. Raine's blunt, logical standpoint may have been part of who she was, but Tabatha also noticed the strangely tender looks she would sometimes shoot Genis' way, before reminding him to calm down, be careful or another admonition to cover up the moment of softness.  
Regal, on the other hand, behaved something of a silent elder brother- Calm, composed, but concerned at the same time.

And, as foolish as it was, as big a mistake as it was, Tabatha also found Mithos cute.

And technically, dolls aren't supposed to make mistakes.


	2. Here lies Poochie

**Genre:** General.  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairings: **None.

* * *

Lloyd tugged uncomfortably at his collar. For some reason, it seemed to tighten around his throat every time he swallowed. Lloyd's eyes shifted to his friend Genis, and the two of them exchanged looks, half exasperated, half sympathy.  
Raine and Sheena both stood by Colette, their faces carefully blank.

Presea found nothing amusing about the whole situation, so this was easy for her. She did look uncomfortable in her little black dress, however, and Sheena kept nervously tugging at her loose-fitting black yukata.

Raine merely placed a comforting hand on Colette's shoulder, which was shaking with silent, snuffly sobs.  
Zelos had a suitably morbid expression, although there was an unmistakable glimmer in his eyes, and he and Lloyd kept shooting each other furtive expressions.

Regal stood at the back of the group, as usual, his shackles sprayed black for the occasion. It was very quiet.

Eventually, Raine broke the silence.  
"Colette, do you think you can continue?" she asked Colette, in the same calm, authoritative tone. It seemed too reassure Colette somewhat, before she nodded, taking a shaky breath.  
"Yes, Professor. I'm ready." Colette replied, her voice wavering only slightly. Colette took a step forwards, looking down at the now-smooth rectangle of earth. The flowers she held in her hands rustled noisily as Colette laid the flowers down. Colette then turned to the group behind her.  
"Um...I...I want to say thank you for coming." Colette started, uncharacteristically nervous. "But...before we go...I-I want to say a few words. If that's okay."  
"Sure, Colette." replied Lloyd, knowing that this was important to her, "Go ahead."

Colette managed a watery smile; before turning back to the grave, just missing Zelos nudge Lloyd with his elbow. Clasping her hands, Colette began,  
"I know that I didn't know what I was doing at the time, but I'm very sorry for attacking you. I'm sure that your owners were also worried and sad, because they didn't know what happened to you...I hope you're happy, wherever you are."

Colette knelt down by the grave, placing the flowers in front of it, her expression completely serious. Of course, there was no body of the dog below the smooth earth, but the gravestone was enough.

Colette then clasped her hands together, evidently praying. If this little display had come from anyone else, Lloyd might have thought it was fake, but it was Colette, and he knew that she had been devastated when somebody had mentioned the unfortunate demise of the dog in Meltokio, back when Colette had been a mere vessel for Cruxis, so she had decided to give the dog a proper good-bye.

"That was...beautiful, Colette." Sheena told the blonde earnestly, a smile lighting her heart-shaped face.  
"Thank you, Sheena." replied Colette, wearing a smile of her own, and she murmured as the group filed out, "I hope that Poochie can forgive me."


	3. The Moon

_"My world is called Tethe'alla,"  
"Tethe'alla? You mean the moon?"  
"Hehe, of course not. My world isn't on the moon."_

**Genre:** Romance**  
Rating: **T**  
Pairing/s:** Genis/Sheena

* * *

"Look at the moon." Genis commented, stretching a lazy hand up to point at the glowing orb suspended up in the sky. Sheena gave a slight laugh beside him.  
"Which one?" she teased, her lavender-gloved hand slowly slipping into Genis'. It was warm, despite the crisp, fresh night air.  
"Both." Genis replied with a smile, turning his head to glance at the Mizuho ninja beside him, Sheena's eyes half-lidded and a sleepy smile on her heart-shaped face.  
The fire crackled nearby, one of the only sources of light in the campsite, besides from the twin moons, glowing serenely up in the ebony-coloured sky. Moths fluttered precariously near the fire.

"It really seems strange, doesn't it?" Sheena muttered into the darkness, her breath coming up as a dreamy cloud of mist, "We combined the two skies...and the only way you'd know it is because of the moons."

Genis thought about that, then smiled a little at the idea, his eyes become U-shaped in the dim light.

"Do you think...Lloyd will make it?" Sheena muttered suddenly, staring up at the sky, apparently addressing the air, her tone quiet and almost wistful, "Finding all the exsphere's in the world, I mean?"  
"We'll just have to believe in Lloyd." Genis replied, with absolute certainty. Then he blushed, because who can ever be certain of anything?

Children believe in certainty, they _need_ it; they need to feel secure. And Genis knew that nothing was definite. Nothing was certain.  
He had learnt it the hard way, which all children do, eventually. They learn that things shift and change, like the surface of the moon, which changes and falls into a cycle. It's something that makes them grow up a little, and thinking this, Genis felt his confidence slip a little. His head sank in the dewy grass, the silver of his hair mingling with the moisture.

"You're not a child, Genis." Sheena suddenly whispered, so accurately and so abruptly that it catches him a little off guard.  
_She is a ninja, though._  
The half-elf reminded himself. Then he started to laugh, from deep from within his stomach. Sheena stared at him for a moment, then became infected with the laughter herself. The two of them laughed, forgetting as they laughed about the cold, the mission that lay ahead, and even the reason for their mirth in the first place.

And the moon stayed up in the sky, shining softly, as the sun began to creep into the sky.

* * *

Yes, it's a very odd pairing. But I actually quite enjoyed writing this chapter.

Reviews would be luff.


	4. Kind Eyes

_"But she really did have kind eyes."_

_"Hey, now that you mention it, she did, didn't she?"_

_"Enough of this! Your naivete will be the death of you!"_

**Genre:** Introspective/Friendship  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairing/s:** That's really open to interpretation...none, generally, but slight hints of Kratos/Sheena, Colette/Sheena.

**As an extra note:** While I have a few ideas left over, if you have any requests, I'll write it if I happen to like it. (Obviously, I can't accept every request I get. Plus, there happen to be a few TOS pairings I can't stand.) So, send them in!

* * *

Kratos sat cross-legged on the grassy bank, his auburn eyes tracing the sheets of paper spread out in front of him. Various pictures loomed back at him, quite a few of them marked with notes relating to height, weight, element, rarity and etc.

This was the beginning of the 'Monster List' that Raine had began to collect- A useful compilation, admittedly, as it made it easier for the younger members of the group to recognise monsters they came across and figure out the best way to defeat them. This was an important thing for them to learn.

The swordsman, however, found himself in a rather tetchy mood. Recently, the Chosen had completed the third seal, and once again the group had run into the strangely dressed assassin.

While Kratos knew that she was no match for him, she was proving to be quite a nuisance. A _persistent_ one at that.

But the Chosen refused to accept the threat that this assassin posed.  
She spoke of her as if they were friends- and her optimism had spread to Lloyd as well, which irked Kratos even more. Soon, the entire group would be inviting her to share an inn with them. Kratos knew that Raine had more sense, but it still annoyed him that the Chosen was refusing to treat the opponent as an enemy.

Tidying the stack of papers he had been assorting, Kratos moved on to the next, only to pick up a picture of the very assassin whom the Chosen seemed so determined to befriend. The title above her read "Clumsy Assassin." He remembered that battle, and of the assassin falling down the maintenance passage, only to pop up again and demand a fight.

Kratos studied the picture. Her clothes were dirty and one of the sleeves of her kimono-like garment was ripped. In her hand, she held a deck of cards. Kratos frowned. The symbol on the cards looked familiar to him, but he couldn't quite remember where he had seen it.

He pawed through the papers, and found the second picture. The title above this one read "Resolute Assassin."

_"But she really did have kind eyes..."_

Kratos sighed. Why did that phrase keep popping up in his mind?

He looked at the picture more closely then the second. This time, the Assassin had not yet started fighting; Lloyd had quickly used a magic lens before anybody had even moved. The cards had been updated, and Kratos could dimly make out the arm of one of her summoned creatures.

Her expression, however, stalled him. While her face had a certain determined air, her eyes looked sad. Sad, and also...regretful? You could even have said 'reluctant' if you saw it from that angle.

_"...This world will be saved!"_Mizuho. The word seemed to click into the mercenary's mind. Those cards, the clothes and even the summon. They all linked to the hidden village in Tethe'alla.

"So...you're from Tethe'alla..." Kratos muttered, tracing the word 'Resolute'.

What did she say her name was? Back in the House of Salvation?

_"It's Sheena! Sheena Fujibayashi!"_

So this girl had come to Sylvarant somehow, to kill the Chosen. And she was by herself, too. Didn't someone from Luin mention a strange woman staying in the inn?

She was young, and inexperienced. Kratos knew that, as soon as she announced her purpose at Ossa Trail. Falling down the maintenance passage only confirmed it, and dropping the various hints of her situation...was this girl trying to seek an alternative? Is that what the Chosen realised, too?

"You are no killer." Kratos told the picture then, softly. "You're...surprisingly like them."

Looking up, the mercenary watched the sleeping profile of Lloyd, Genis and Raine. Colette lay on her back, but he knew she was awake. She hadn't heard him, of course, but he was grateful that she wasn't looking at him.

The Assassin with kind eyes...

Kratos almost smiled.


	5. Adult

**Genre:** Angsty  
**Rating: **T (sexual undertones)  
**Pairing: **Slight Presea/Zelos. Slight.

...I don't really want to think about where this came from. I just had to write it.

* * *

It started with a joke.

"What does it mean?"

(It sounds like something she should know.)

Zelos' laugh stops, too quickly. Raine looks even more dissaproving then before, and Regal doesn't look at anybody. Sheena's face goes red. Zelos looks from Raine to Regal to Sheena. Then,

(He doesn't look at her. She notices that and wonders why.)

"Maybe when you're older, Presea."

(I'm twenty-eight. Is that old enough?)

Presea doesn't say that. She never tells anybody how old she is. Maybe one day, she will. But right now, she's trying to figure it out if it's really true.

(Because it's been sixteen years.)

So she walks away away away.

Eventually, she finds someone. He doesn't stand out. He's just going to the tavern, probably. He's surprised. Presea repeats what she heard.

"What does it mean?"

Watching his face, Presea realises she must have said something adult. Something shocking. He's not as good as hiding his facial expressions as Zelos. Which is irritating, because Presea has always been good at noticing little things.

(And Zelos has always been good at hiding them.)

"Are you..."

The man asks her. Presea blinks. He says another thing she doesn't understand, but it doesn't matter. He'll tell her if she tells him what he wants to hear.

"Yes."

So he tells her. Presea nods. Zelos would say something like that, and it suddenly seems obvious why they all avoided her.

(But why? What makes her an exception, when there are others?)

The man looks like he wants to ask her something else, but Presea turns and walks away. He's not going to follow her, now that he thinks she's one of those. The fact she's wielding a two-bladed axe helps, too.

She thinks back. She thinks about the children she once saw in Meltokio. There was a girl of about twelve, wearing lipstick. She was standing by the corner, waiting, her long coat covering her thin, scantily clad body. Colette had wanted to go to her, but Raine pulled her away.

(Presea doesn't need to be protected from the adult world. She needs to be introduced to it.)

When she gets back, she runs into Zelos. He looks apologetic.

"Presea-"

"Zelos."

And she asks him. Somehow, he seems to know she's not interested in his joke from before. It wasn't funny anyway. The word the man used rolls of her tongue.

(If Zelos won't tell her, she'll just ask him another question. Eventually, he'll have to answer.)

Zelos smirked.

"Why do you ask?"

Presea blinked.

"I have to know."

(One step at a time.)

Zelos blinked. Then he sighed.

"I guess you're not a kid anymore, Presea."

"Yes, that's right." she agreed.

(I never was.)


	6. Sleepless

**Requested by: **Aemiz  
**Genre: **Fluffyyyy.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing:** ColetteXKratos  
**Prompt:** There was no prompt! Gasp!

Actually, it was fun writing this! Keep the requests comin'!

* * *

Colette turned onto her side for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

They had just completed the second seal, and the Chosen was another step closer to becoming an Angel and another step closer to the Regeneration of Sylvarant. In truth, she should feel elated at the prospect.

But, it seemed this was another part of the sacrifice Colette had not been expecting- now, it seemed like she couldn't sleep. It was almost as bad as not being able to eat anymore. No, worse. Worse, because nights seemed endless now.

Colette, finally giving up, pushed herself upright, blonde hair falling messily around her shoulders instead of hanging straight like it usually did. She thought she could at least stare at the fire for a little while.

But as Colette turned to do this, her blue eyes suddenly focused on Kratos, who was sitting a few feet away, facing slightly away from her and staring morosely at the flames. Colette blinked, then decided she might as well let him know she was awake.

Scooting closer, Colette was about to open her mouth when Kratos gave her a vaguely irritated look over his shoulder.

"Chosen. What are you doing?"

Colette nearly flinched at the tone Kratos used, but she remembered that he was like this with everyone, so she faked an apologetic laugh.

"I...I couldn't sleep." she admitted.

Kratos didn't say anything for a second, and Colette considered repeating herself, then,

"The sun will be up in a few hours." Kratos told her, not looking at her. "You should try to rest."

Colette bit her lip. Kratos did not repeat himself, but instead merely returned to gazing at the fire. Colette felt a sudden surge of loneliness at that moment, and also affection. Didn't Kratos get tired?

"Kratos..." Colette tried again, not quite whispering. "If you want...I'll keep watch for a little while."

This caught his attention. He turned fully around and shot her a somewhat scornful look from underneath his auburn bangs. There was look in his eyes that seemed familiar to Colette, but she couldn't work out what it was.

Was it pity?

"No, it's my responsibility to be the night watch."

Colette's eyes filled with tears. Partly out of self-pity, and the sheer desperation she felt to reach out. All these secrets she held from everyone...there weren't many more she could cope with.

"Please." Colette whispered, "Can I at least...stay up with you?"

Kratos looked at her for a moment, careful to stay impassive.

"Fine."

Wordlessly, Colette crawled over to Kratos, and silently he pulled her close to him, allowing the blonde to rest her head against him. Kratos was not sure why, exactly, he was permitting or much less encouraging the contact.  
But she was so naive and fragile and hopeful. In reality, Colette was just a way for Sylvarant to buy some time before another inevitable decline.

Maybe that was why he found himself running his fingers lazily through her hair, the strands of golden blonde shining in the firelight.

Colette's eyes slid shut, and although she didn't drift off like she had hoped, when she next opened her eyes, the night seemed to have simply melted away.


	7. One of us

**Requested by:** UnluckyAmulet (Yes, this one is for moi.)  
**Genre: **FLUFF, baby!  
**Rating: **K  
**Paring:** Major Lloyd/Sheena

I have a couple of requests lined up (Which are top priority, I swear!) but I had to write this first.

* * *

"Hey, could you give me a hand?"

Sheena smiled as she approached Lloyd, who was tugging uncomfortably at the snugly fitting samurai style robe.  
With a deftness that implied she had done this many times before, Sheena fixed the robe, absently smoothing out the creases in the fabric. Lloyd smiled at her.

"You look amazing." he told her.

She did, too. It had taken Sheena several secret shopping trips with Raine and Colette to finally find the right outfit, but they had simply caught sight of it in a window and knew right away that it was the one.

The kimono was white, with long flowing sleeves, the lining at the cuffs and at the hem in a simple black. It was long enough to partially obscure the A huge lime obi was wrapped tightly around Sheena's waist, decorated with splashes of aquamarine and a shimmering scarlet ribbon. Resting delicately between her shoulder blades lay a huge ornate yin and yang, the outline of it decorated with silver and gold swirls.

What Lloyd liked best about the kimono, though, was the heart that rested just to the left of the kimono's chest. It was a relatively simple design, but the heart had rings of what seemed to be a spiral of the elements, encircling it.

"Thanks, Lloyd." replied Sheena, blushing very slightly. Her hair was partially down, sweeping over her eyes slightly, only a small knot resting at the back of her head, tied with a huge fuchsia-pink flower and two ornate hairpins that were metallic purple, two crystals hanging from each.

Lloyd grinned back, resting a hand on her cheek. He looked different in the black robe, somehow. Older. More defined. They smiled shyly at each other before a distant chime of a gong-like instrument sounded.

"Are you ready?" Sheena asked Lloyd, trying to sound confident, but her voice came out much softer and question-like then she planned, but Lloyd nodded decisively.

"Yeah."

Together, they emerged from the tent to an appreciative sigh and even a couple of "aww" sounds.

It was a small ceremony, but no less significant. Chief Igagura and Vice Chief Tiga were both smiling as Lloyd had never seen them smile before as they caught sight of Sheena, who seemed even more ethereal in the sunlight.

Kratos stood at the other side of the altar, his arms folded, but he raised his head to meet Lloyd's eyes and Lloyd could see both pride and even happiness in Kratos' eyes.

As they reached the altar, Lloyd vaguely heard the joyful snuffling of Colette to his left. He saw Raine and Regal exchange a look that fond parents might, and Presea was actually smiling. When Lloyd looked at Zelos, he winked playfully.

The altar was made of what looked like black marble. Two red candles flickered at each end, but the statue between them was reflecting the flames in its glassy blue eyes.

As the ceremony began, Sheena leant close to Lloyd and whispered, almost giddily into his ear,

"Well, it's finally happened, Lloyd. You're one of us now."

Lloyd's have travelled down to Sheena's and their fingers entwined. And he whispered back to her,

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_"So, how do I become one of you?"_

"Um, kind of like marrying..."


	8. Marble, Ice and Hope

**Requested by: **Alice of the Vanguard, who was kind enough to change her original pairing.  
**Genre:** ANGST! Oh, and fluff.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Yuan/Martel  
**Prompt:** Love and Longing

This came out angstier then I intended, but it still came out well enough. (Hopefully)

As a note, I would like to ask that people PLEASE don't request pairings for people from Dawn of a New World, since I will get the game much later then y'all on account of where I live.

Enjoy!

* * *

It is a familiar ritual, but still a strange one.

The energy in the sphere of mana sparkles and glimmers. Her eyes used to look like that. The pink and blue melt together, forming crackles of white and blurs of violet.

_Martel..._And Yuan touches it, and it's so warm for a second it's like its her hand, clasping his and then it's gone, fades away like nothing and he's left sitting in his pristine, logical office that is silent and dimmed.

He hates missing her.

Because _oh god_ he misses her so much. More, probably, then Mithos himself.

Because Mithos' loss has been replaced by a crazed ambition, a lust to fulfil his warped, ridiculous dream to resurrect his dead sister. He doesn't miss her because he's clinging to the hope- no. To the _belief_ that he can bring Martel back. So there's no reason for him to miss her, because she'll be back soon enough to him.

If Mithos did bring Martel back, Yuan hoped she would slap him, scream at him, ask him how he could be so selfish.

Yuan cannot do that himself, and Kratos has become his puppet, a lonely, angry one at that. Yuan wondered at times if Mithos can remember the time, long ago, when Kratos and Yuan used to be his friends, rather then mere instruments of his own gain.

Yuan hates Kratos for only now waking up to the slave he has become. And all because of his unpolished, unbreakable son. The son he only just discovered.

Yuan is a block of ice, now, that Kratos is the marble pillar that is breaking, breaking, breaking. Martel knew how to melt Yuan's ice-exterior, but what happens when the melted ice freezes again?

_The finger where the engagement ring should be on feels numb. He loved her. He really did._

Yuan wants Martel back too, of course he does. It wasn't meant to end the way it did. But Martel wouldn't want to be brought back, not for the price that required it. She's too pure and good and wise to allow such a thing.

Lloyd is like Mithos, but he wants to save the world. He might just do it, with his friends that he trusts so much that it hurts to look at the bond he shares with each of them.

Lloyd is Yuan's tool to break Kratos. Yuan needs him. He needs the sorrowful-eyed failure assassin, the Summoner who vows her life to save people. The blonde Chosen was an obstacle. Zelos will bring Yuan what he needs, but his traitor is reluctant.

_Best of luck, boy._ Yuan remarks wryly in his head. _But not everybody can be saved. You'll learn that the hard way._

Martel's image surfaces into his memory, her hair silky and flowing, her voice calm and melodious.

_"You can be saved if you fight for it, Yuan. You don't have to hold back for me forever."_

Martel is right, as usual. Yuan smirked, despite himself.

_The same old ritual. She always knew how to melt the ice._


	9. Fake Butterflies

**Requested by: **mandrakefunnyjuice  
**Genre:** Fluffeh.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Colette/Zelos  
**Prompt:** None! Wah!

* * *

"Ooh, aren't these pretty?"

A blonde girl went skipping over to the stall. The town of Meltokio was having one of its many festivals, and Zelos had decided to bring Colette along, the girl having never seen what a festival in the Imperial City was like.

The flame-haired Chosen couldn't help grinning as he came over, Colette busy fawning over the various clips, bangles, rings, necklaces and hair ornaments that caught her attention.

"Wow, I didn't realise how many stalls festivals had!" giggled Colette, clapping her hands gleefully. "And they all have such interesting and beautiful things!"

Zelos leant forwards a little so he was at Colette's eye-level. Playfully, he said,

"Do you want me to buy you one, my little angel?"

Colette blushed, and began waving her hands in front of her face,

"Oh, no, Zelos, it's alright, really! It was silly of me to forget my purse, so you don't need to trouble yourself-"

"I'm not troubling, it's my treat." Zelos replied gallantly. "I'd feel bad if I didn't buy my favourite angel a present. You don't want that, do you?"

Met by Colette's hasty babbling, the redheaded Chosen smiled and began perusing the items on the stall, taking his time picking at them. Colette couldn't make up her mind on what she wanted, so she had insisted Zelos pick for her. He supposed she was trying to get him to pick something cheap.

"Let's see..."

And then he saw it. A large, blue-diamante butterfly was perched on one of the higher shelves of the stall. It had attracted his attention mainly because of the way it gave of flashes of rainbow-light at each angle. But the other thing that caught the Chosen's interest was the way the small fake-sapphires were the same shade of blue as Colette's eyes. Zelos knew she had to have it.

"Yo, gorgeous." he said, giving his best smile to the ponytailed shop assistant. She blushed as he addressed her, "How much for that butterfly up there?"

She stammered the price, smiling self-consciously. "B-but for you, I'll give you a d-d-discount."

"Aww, that's sweet. Thanks so much, honey."

The shop assistant handed the butterfly to Zelos, then ducked behind the stall with a little "Squee!" noise. A benign smile gracing his mouth, Zelos sauntered over to Colette, who was now looking at a bunch of silk scarves hanging up in the next stall. Zelos stood by Colette.

"Hey, sweetie. Miss me?"

"Oh, Zelos!" Colette chirped, perkily, turning to face him. "Did you find-"

Then her eyes widened when she saw the butterfly.

"Oh, Zelos, it's _beautiful_." she breathed, staring at the butterfly in awe. "Are those...real diamonds?"

"I don't know." lied Zelos, deciding to let her think they were real if it made her happy. "But a real butterfly wouldn't sit so pretty in your hair, angel."

Colette blushed delicately, taking the clip from him. It was an old clip; the bottom of it painted diluted silver. She fiddled with the clasp, her thin fingers struggling to pry apart the stiff pieces. Amused, Zelos gently took it off her and fastened it into her hair. The blue glittered brightly, standing out even better against the light blonde of Colette's hair.

"It suits you." Zelos breathed, putting a hand on Colette's cheek. Her cheeks went pink at this sudden contact. Her lips parted very slightly of their own accord.

"Well, let's go see what else this place has to offer, hmm?"

Grabbing Colette's hand, a mysterious smile perched on Zelos' mouth as he led Colette through the busy stalls, her hairclip shining in the sun.


	10. Nettles

**Requested by: **Aemiz  
**Genre: **Fluffmance. Which is a word I just made up.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing: **Raine/Sheena  
**Prompt: **Plants.

That wasn't the real prompt, but I had to write SOMETHING there. XD  
For the lovely Aemiz. Thank you for all your reviews and support, everyone!

* * *

"Ow!"

A hiss of pain escaped Sheena's mouth as the rash on her ankle let out another jolt of pain. Raine scowled slightly as she rooted through her medicine bag beside her, the various bottles, packets, creams and other objects rustling and tinkling gently.

"Stop fussing." scolded Raine, finally finding what she was after and pulling at a bottle of thin, purple liquid, a bag of cotton wool and a small tube of cream. "You should have been more careful!"

"I didn't realise the stupid plant would rip a hole in my clothes!" retorted Sheena, her teeth gritted with pain. "I'm not a botanist!"

"Honestly, Sheena, you're as bad as Lloyd sometimes." muttered Raine, poring the liquid onto a ball of cotton wool. "Now hold still. This may sting a little..."

Sheena tried not to flinch as Raine applied the substance, but she couldn't help taking in a sharp breath as the stuff stung her leg, the blotchy pink looking odd against the white of her leg and black of her leggings. Raine dabbed patiently at Sheena's calf, until the entire rash was covered in the sweet-scented liquid. Next, Raine twisted the lid off the cream and applied it, the cream a shade of pale blue.

Sheena watched with a mild fascination as Raine smoothed the cream onto her leg, admiring how Raine's silvery bangs fell over her eyes, which were narrowed slightly with concentration and concern.

"That should do it." Raine noted, sitting back on her haunches. Sheena blinked, looking down at her leg. The cream was already beginning to harden slightly in the warm sun, like paint or a facemask. Sheena stood up, gingerly testing her left leg. Raine also began to rise to her feet.

"I suppose all there is to do is- Ahh!"

"Careful, Raine!"

Sheena swiftly reached out, grabbing Raine just as Raine's foot slipped on the grassy slope, the mud underneath the grass still wet.

"Thank you, Sheena." Raine said, trying her best to keep her composure. "I was careless."

Sheena didn't reply right away. She was more concentrated on how suddenly close she and Raine were, how Raine's hair glinted when it caught the sun, and the fact Sheena literally had her arms around her, albeit awkwardly.

Raine straightened herself up, and Sheena let go. She was shocked to see that Raine was actually _blushing._ Then she smiled.

"Honestly, Raine, you're as bad as Lloyd sometimes."


	11. Locks

**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating: **T (implied character death)  
**Pairing: **Sheena/Regal, slight Zelos/Sheena and Zelos/Regal.

Yeah, I'm not really sure why I decided to write this one, except that I was in the mood for angst, since it doesn't get requested all that often. (Strangely, I don't like Regal very much, but I'm relatively pleased with how this turned out.)

* * *

As the cold metal bit into his skin, Regal wondered if there was some kind of penchant that he had been repressing. Noting the fact that he was naked from the waist up and shackled to a makeshift bed, it seemed a fair assumption.

He seemed to be addicted to punishing himself.

Sheena was standing over him, smiling a slightly devious, hard smile. She looked thin in the dim light, and somehow younger then she actually was. Her hands were shackled in front of her, the cuffs making indentures in her skin.

"Sheena..." Regal said, because the look of cold hunger in her eyes was making him nervous. "Sheena, maybe you should slow down..."

"If I slow down, it's not going to make it any easier." replied Sheena, and Regal was struck again by how young and _angry_ she was.

_"Look, man, Sheena's going to ask you." _chimed Zelos' voice, from a conversation/argument that occurred a fortnight ago, behind a closed bedroom door, _"I know, because we're all messed up right now. He's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it."_Her eyes glinted as she picked up a hairpin, the curvy edge glinting as it disappeared into the lock. The handcuffs slid off Sheena's thin wrists, thinner still since the death, and slid to the floor.

And as she came towards him, sliding her knee onto the edge of the old bedpost, Regal closed his eyes and remembered.

_"I'm great at opening locks!"  
_


	12. A fair exchange

**Requested by: **Legoman727  
**Genre:** Humour  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** Lloyd/Raine, Lloyd/Sheena, Lloyd/Colette. (He's a pimp today.)  
**Prompt: **Jealousy and Birthday.

Keep 'em coming, everybody!

* * *

Raine's eyes were narrowed to the point of being slits. Icy blue slits of death.

Sheena was still, but you could practically hear her teeth being ground slowly into dust.

Colette just looked tearful.

"But it's his birthday!" whined the blonde, wringing her hands "I don't see why we can't all give him a present..."

"Because we ALL BOUGHT HIM THE SAME ONE." Sheena all but snarled, clearly frustrated to her limit. "What kind of cheapskates would we look like if we handed him the same thing?"

"Not to mention the fact it would be obvious we all went shopping on the same day." chipped in Raine, massaging her temples. Colette sniffed.

There was a long silence, punctuated only by a bluebird that was happily chirping away in a nearby tree, utterly at odds with the current atmosphere.

"...What if we just got them customised?" suggested Sheena eventually, sucking on the inside of her cheek, "Can't they just upgrade the swords?"

"Can you think of any customisation stores that would be open at this time?" replied Raine, scathingly.

"Well, what do _you_ suggest?" retorted Sheena, cheeks pink. "Since you _clearly_ have one, but don't want to share it."

A pause. Raine's mouth opened and closed with a snap.

"What if..." Colette began, tentatively. "What if two of us traded them in for armour and things? We could buy a whole set."

A second pause. It seemed that Raine and Sheena's conversational skills didn't operate at the usual rate when frustrated.

"Will they do that?" Sheena said, awkwardly. "I mean, a sword's more expensive then gauntlets or whatever...that would mean we'd still have to cough up for part of it and none of us have any money left."

"Well, then." Raine almost hummed, in a dangerous voice, "We'll just have to apply a bit of..._persuasion_."

* * *

Lloyd, the next day, was very happy with his full armour set, complete with chest-plate, gauntlets, helmet and sword. He had been so pleased with it, when he asked the three where they had found the money to buy him a whole armour set, he completely missed the somewhat evil smirks Sheena and Raine exchanged.

As Lloyd cut his cake, Colette couldn't help feeling slightly sorry for the guy managing the store when the three of them had gone in earlier to exchange their weapons.

But a helping of chocolate cake helped her get over it.


	13. Be gentle

**Genre: **Romance and Hurt/Comfort.  
**Rating: **T (metions SEX.)  
**Pairing: **Yuan/Colette. Cuz I can.

Once again, only slightly odd pairing. But I figure, if Colette can be paired with Kratos, why not Yuan? Enjoy!

* * *

"Yuan...Yuan, I'm not sure-"

"Silence, woman." Yuan ordered, ignoring the pleas of the female beneath him. "I didn't ask to hear your mindless drivel."

For some reason, Yuan liked to insult Colette. It made her either blush, squirm or flinch, but she never argued or protested. She was so submissive, it was almost too simple, the relationship between them. If you could call it that. But just occasionally, the ex-Chosen displayed rare moments of a stubborn streak that intrigued the blue-haired Seraph.

"Yuan..."

"...What?" Yuan replied his voice a dull hum. He had been lost in thought, cool green eyes staring into nothing.

"Do you think that the world will finally be in peace, now?" Colette asked him, anxiety written on her round face. "Now that the world's don't have to vie for the supply of mana."

Yuan did not tell Colette the truth. He might feel no remorse about insulting her, teasing her, even occasionally being too rough with her during sex.

But telling her that, _no, the problems the world had will not simply vanish over night, that none of them have any idea what they're meddling with_...it would crush her. He knows that.

Running a hand almost absently along Colette's calf and resting it on her knee, Yuan fixed her with a silent gaze.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." he said, but there is no real vice or sarcasm in his words, and Colette knows it. Yuan doesn't often speak so flatly, with no subtle meanings, and that's his way of protecting her.

She obeyed him, bowing her head in an exaggerated show of subservience. Yuan, while she doesn't see it, smiles softly, before pushing the blonde back down beneath the sheets, and allowing them both to slide into a white oblivion, which only the two of them really know.


	14. Panic Button

**Genre: **Humour/Fluff  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Sheena/Yuan  
**Summary:** In which Sheena has clautrophobia and Yuan wishes he had installed air-conditioning. Oh, and they're both trapped in a lift.

Yeah, I probably should have thought of adding a summary ages ago. XD  
Keep requests coming, people!

* * *

"Damn." hissed Sheena, slamming her palm flat against the side of the elevator. "We're going to be stuck here for hours."

"Don't be ridiculous." answered Yuan, irritably. "I think the Renegades may notice if their leader is trapped in an elevator."

Sheena snorted angrily at him, before pressing the red button under the control panel again. A loud, whiny _beep_ droned out from somewhere outside the elevator.

"Is that all it does?!" Sheena cried, staring incredulously at the button. "I can't believe this!"

"Well, you're doing a good job of replacing it." Yuan snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"What's _that_ meant to mean?" retorted Sheena, her cheeks tingeing pink with frustration and possibly with the heat, for they were basically both standing in a little metal box with doors. Yuan made a mental note to install some kind of temperature-altering device in the near future.

"With you shrieking like that, somebody is bound to realise we're up here." replied the Renegade, watching with slightly raised eyebrows as Sheena shot him a nasty look, wiping her cheek with her sleeve.

"Well EXCUSE ME." Sheena all but growled at Yuan, folding her arms over her ample chest and slumping against the wall, "Sorry if I can't look all cool and indifferent when I'm trapped in a tiny LIFT, with a...a..."

"A what?" Yuan prompted, narrowing his eyes very slightly.

"An arrogant, egocentric, unfeeling JERK!" Sheena expostulated, her face reddening further, "And one that can't be bothered to check his lifts are working properly, to boot!"

Yuan blinked at her, and then sighed in the most belittling way possible.

"And I'm stuck with you." Yuan summarized, resisting the urge to smirk as Sheena glowered at him, furious that merely saying 'you' could be so insulting. "But there's nothing I can do about it, so be quiet before I suffocate you."

"I'd like to see you try." scoffed Sheena.

There was a long silence, punctuated only by Sheena tapping her foot in a rapid motion on the grubby lift floor.

"...I don't like small spaces." Sheena eventually muttered, apparently speaking to her cleavage, "They freak me out."

Yuan watched her.

"Oh?"

"Yes, 'oh'!" Sheena grumbled, still looking at the floor. "So...so, are you sure there isn't a way out?"

Yuan considered this. He was still finding the idea of watching Sheena's miniature explosions, but he was rapidly becoming aware of the heat in the lift and of the possible shortage of air. Even if he did strangle Sheena, there still probably wouldn't be all that much left.

"I suppose there is one way." he said, eventually. "I could always try and teleport."

"You can do that?" Sheena asked, her face brightening slightly with hope.

"Hold on to me."

Sheena rushed over and gripped Yuan's upper arm with a little more force then absolutely necessary. Rolling his eyes, Yuan summoned up his energy. Next moment, there was a familiar rushing sensation, and they both found themselves standing in an empty corridor.

"Thank goodness..." sighed Sheena, leaning against the wall with a relieved smile. Then, abruptly, she suddenly whipped around to face Yuan.

"Wait! You...did you...could you have done that right from the beginning?" she spluttered, surprise, indignation and embarrassment plastered on her features.

Yuan smirked.

"Maybe."

And he promptly turned around and strode briskly down the corridor, cape billowing as Sheena erupted.

"YOU **JERK**!"


	15. The March of Time

**Genre:** ANGST  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** Some Regal/Alicia and Yuan/Martel  
**Summary:** Time merely marches on...and those who are left behind must catch up.

Wah! Where has everyone gone?

I've had this idea knocking around for a while now, so I decided to finally post it.

_

* * *

_

Presea:

_I cannot get my time back._

Time has...moved on without me. As I grow up, it is frightening. I am becoming a woman, after sixteen years of being stuck in this body, I am growing up.

And I am scared.

Yesterday, Sheena and Raine had to show me what was happening to me, as I become an adult. I am double Sheena's age, and I am older then Raine as well, and yet now I must turn to them. They must show me things, as adults. Things I should know. Things I should be. I am feeling things I do not understand. Emotions that I cannot control.

Killing Vharley did not change what happened. Rodyle couldn't save Alicia.

I am growing older, and that scares me. I am finally growing, but...

_My time will not come back._

* * *

_Regal:_

_Can I really atone for what I have done?_

I am not like Lloyd. He is something better that what most men could hope to be. I do not know if I am truly strong enough to change. I have wasted my time, becoming something I would never have believed, too cowardly to fight back. Too cowardly to change myself. To accept my sins and move on, to make things better.

_Is there enough time left for me?_

_

* * *

_

**Yuan:**

_Life without Martel...even an immortal life...is empty._

As I watch, I see my comrades die. And that has hardened my heart to stone. Martel, Botta, the old Mithos...even Lloyd and his ragtag team of heroes will die eventually, and I will watch their world come crashing down at my feet. Because if they are not there to save it once again, the burden falls to me.

_Immortality means time is endless._

_And I despise it._

* * *

Don't forget to review, mon readers!


	16. Clear Snow

**Genre: **Fluff.  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairings: **Genis/Colette, implied Raine/Regal.  
**Summary: **In which Colette changes Genis' opinion on Flanoir, through heart-warmingness and hot chocolate.

Written because it is FRIGGIN' COLD right now. It took me some time to update this time, eh? Don't worry, I'm still alive!

* * *

Flanoir is a pretty village, but for Genis, being there felt like a prison sentence.

The village is cold, colder then anywhere he's even been, and everybody seems to be so...quiet. Like they're all waiting for something to happen. Who knows what that might be.

Genis doesn't like to be alone, and he can't understand why these villagers are so...content. Just drifting about their village, where is snows near constantly, barely any change day in or day out. With virtually no contact to the world outside their frozen island. The very thought of it made Genis edgy, restless. Raine would usually assure him they would leave Flanoir soon enough, but Genis was only twelve, and his patience was thin.

Not only that, but it was also very boring.

Snowballs fights were NOT fun when your opponents were at least five years older then you, and when you totally sucked at doing anything physically exhausting.

No matter what Lloyd (and sometimes Zelos) insisted, Genis was NOT a sore loser.

He just really didn't like snowball fights.

So it was a bored, depressed half-elf that was lounging around the balcony overlooking the village one afternoon. The group had agreed to leave the next day, but to Genis, tomorrow was an eternity away.

Huffing angrily to himself, the mage leant against the balcony, his forearm knocking off the glittering snow sitting there. He was wearing slightly warmer clothes then usual, as he had made such a fuss about 'nearly getting pneumonia' after the Ice Seal, Raine had dragged him off to buy some winter clothes so he would stop being so dramatic.

The rest of the group had split up for the day. Raine had wanted to go studying some obscure plant in the Ice Caves, and Regal and Presea had tagged along, the former because SOMEBODY had to protect Raine from all the strange enemies in there, and Presea wanted to make ice sculptures. Zelos, Lloyd and Sheena had traipsed off to the outskirts in the village to go play in the snow and presumably train, which Genis had huffily declined. Strangely, Colette had as well, but Genis just assumed she was out to buy more 'cute' merchandise from the various vendors or something.

Sighing, Genis wondered if he should just go back to the inn and sleep, but he didn't want to be awake during the night, and Raine would get annoyed if she found Genis still moping about.

"Stupid..." grumbled Genis under his breath, the word coming out of his mouth in a large, wispy cloud, "Stupid village...stupid snow...um..."

"Genis?"

Twitching slightly in alarm, Genis turned to see Colette, who was smiling at him, her feathery blonde hair gathering cutely around her shoulders and pink-and-white striped scarf.

"Oh, hey Colette." greeted Genis, trying to muster up a little enthusiasm. "I thought you were shopping?"

"I was!" chirped Colette, coming over and leaning companionably against the balcony as well, her arm brushing up against Genis', "But I'm pretty much all done. And it's started to snow, look!"

Genis craned his head upwards, and saw Colette was right. Trademark flakes of snow were slowly descending from the sky, making lopsided patterns in the air. Far from being entertained, though, Genis pouted slightly.

"What's wrong?" Colette asked the mage, leaning forwards to get a better look at Genis' expression.

"I'm sick of this village..." sighed Genis, resting his head on his hand. "I'm cold all the time and it's boring! What's so great about snow, anyway?"

"You're right." Colette agreed, much to the silver-haired boy's surprise. "I guess it's silly to get so excited about it. I just remember that it barely ever snowed in Iselia..."

"Oh, no, I wasn't saying you're silly!" Genis babbled hastily, looking surprised and guilty, "I just meant...well, now that I'm used to travelling around, staying in the same place feels strange..."

"No, I get what you mean...well, sort of." Colette said, laughing slightly at the last part of her sentence, "I mean, you and Lloyd used to play outside the village all the time, right? It must feel weird having to stay still for so long."

Genis nodded, blushing slightly.

"Y-yeah..."

Colette smiled, and then suddenly poked Genis on the nose. He blinked at the offending finger.

"Stay there!" instructed Colette, giddily; "I'll be right back!"

Genis stared in a confused manner after Colette as she went skittering off, her boots occasionally slipping on the ice. Genis couldn't help sweatdropping when he thought about how much potential injury there was for the ditzy girl combined with slippery streets.

But Colette returned shortly afterwards, holding to mugs of hot chocolate and barely spilling any at all. If Genis believed in that type of thing, he'd have said it was a miracle.

"Here!" Colette chirped, breaking Genis out of his thoughts and thrusting the mug into his hands, "It'll warm you up!"

"T-thanks, Colette." stammered Genis. For some reason, his throat had gone very dry.

"Isn't it beautiful?" mused Colette cheerfully, a dreamy expression clouding her face as she settled beside Genis on the balcony, her hand suddenly finding his, their fingers entwining. Genis blushed, but Colette didn't even seem aware that what she was doing was embarrassing Genis.

"Yeah." agreed Genis, who wasn't looking at the sky at all, "It is."

Later on, the half-elf decided that maybe, _just _maybe; Flanoir wasn't so bad after all.

But he still didn't like the snowball fights.


	17. Hideous

**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **K+  
**Pairing/s:** Eh, none really.  
**Summary:** Colette has sinned, and now her punishment is beginning to show.

My last chapter seemed to fall kinda flat. I just wrote this to get out of a writing funk.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Colette! Are you coming?"

Colette slapped a hasty smile on her face as her head jerked up. Towel wrapped securely over her voluptuous body, Sheena waited for Colette's answer, her body half-turned towards the door.

"We're gonna go take a bath." the Summoner said, pointing, "Are you coming?"

Colette smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you, Sheena! But I, um, think I'll go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Sheena shrugged, her charcoal-coloured hair bouncing on her shoulders as she did so.

"Suit yourself." was all Sheena said, with a cheeky smile, before she slipped out of the door, her bare feet padding softly against the wooden floorboards.

Colette took a few deep, steadying breaths. Then, slowly, she began to roll up her left sleeve.

It was still there. Scaly, green and disgusting. Colette had managed to convince herself that if she just kept it hidden, it would somehow be less ugly to look at the next time she peeked at it. But no, the scales growing on her arm are as repulsive as ever. They just look so wrong. She's done everything she can think of to get rid of them, but nothing works. Now, she only baths alone, in the dark.

Colette scrapes a fingernail across the scales, but it doesn't even leave a line where her finger moved. The scales seem to be sewn into her very flesh. Like a scar.

Pushing the sleeve of her arm back down, Colette kneels by the end of her bed. Because all she can do now is pray. Once or twice, she has very nearly mentioned what's happening to her to Raine, but stops herself at the last minute. Because she can't bear for anybody else to know how disgusting she is. So Colette prays, hoping that Martel can forgive her to being such a failure, for being selfish and for being weak. Colette hopes that Martel can forgive her ugly sins.

_Oh goddess Martel, nurturer and protector of the earth, grant me thy strength!_


End file.
